ACW Draft 2015
Card ACW Impulse Championship Trunks © vs. Ryu ACW Intercontinental Championship; If Sasuke wins, GAMMA is disbanded! Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Miroku the Monk ACW Cruiserweight Championship Eren Jaeger © vs. Joe Higashi ACW Glamor X Championship Ino Yamanaka © vs. Cammy Team Starfox (Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi) vs. Knights of the Zodiac (Seiya & Ikki) ACWDraft2K15TeamStarFoxvKnightsofZodiac.jpg ACWDraft2K15ACWGlamorXChampionship.png ACWDraft2K15ACWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg ACWDraft2K15ACWIntercontinentalChampionship.jpg ACWDraft2K15ACWImpulseChampionship.jpg Results *1. During the match, The Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Dan Hibiki) and The Little Fighters (Woody & Davis) brawled each other backstage. *4. After the match, Samus Aran does "I want the title" taunt to Ino that she's next in the line for the Glamour X Championship. *5. After the match, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, Naruto Uzumaki was in the ring as Naruto and Trunks have an intense stare down. Draft Picks Excel *Excel Draft Pick #2. Kankuro praised Choji that he's happy of the knowledge and skills that he gave to Choji during their time as a team as his former apprentice heads to Excel. Then cameras show Gaara laid motionless in some dark area with Kankuro as Kankuro got evil intentions for him. *Excel Draft Pick #4. Brock attack Ash backstage with a lead pipe due to Anime 4 Kids' loss @ Animania III and not getting a rematch for the Impulse Tag Titles. Impulse *Impulse Draft Pick #1. Seiya left the Knights of the Zodiac's locker room disappointed of the results. *Impulse Draft Pick #2. Ken and Dan talked of the times they have together and wished each other to the future. *Impulse Draft Pick #3. After Sasuke saw the results, he had an epic staredown with his former teammate and shinobi rival, Naruto Uzumaki. The two then had some words and those words were each other's names. Miscellaneous *ACW had its' 2014 Year End Awards throughout the event. *ACW Excel Champion Aang came out and thanked the crowd for believed in him for the past eight years and not giving up on him and without them, he wouldn't become champion. He then tells them that he face all comers for his title and provides to those challenges that he's a fighting champ. But then Zuko came out and the two old rivals talked words to each other and Zuko told him that he using his rematch clause at the event and Aang is approved of Zuko's decision. The two was gonna go down until ACW Excel General Manager Roger Smith and tells them that there's will no title match, but their match will happen at the ACW/UCCW supershow and tells them that whoever loses, can't get another match for the title depending who's the champion. Smith then leaves as the two rivals stared one another in the ring and cameras show ACW Excel Road to Glory Winner Akuma was watching the events in his locker room. *It was announced that ACW will make its' CAW All-Star debut at CAW All-Star 7. *A promo aired at the end of the broadcast that ended with the word "Invasion". Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CAW Specials Category:2015